This invention is directed to a scissors type mechanism that provides a mechanical advantage to the operator in pulling two sections of pipe toward a common center point. In particular, it is designed for the assembly and disassembly of plastic pipes below ground level.
In the past, considerable difficulty has been experienced in properly holding a pair of plastic pipes in confronting and abutting relationship while the members were joined end to end or when pipes were disassembled. This is especially true when the two pipes had to be accurately joined together or when the pipe had to be disassembled in underground narrow trenches.
The difficulty was greatly increased especially where the plastic pipes were curved. For example, plastic pipes are packaged in coils which may result in the pipes having an arc which creates difficulties in keeping the pipes straight when joining them.
While endeavors have been made in the past to provide a suitable clamping and holding mechanism for such purposes, previously known attempts have resulted in objectionable apparatus wherein the operator cannot use it in narrow trenches and at the same time cannot work directly above the pipes to be serviced. Further difficulties encountered with prior art systems include poor functioning of the apparatus if it is not clean, gloves are required to be worn by the operator and tools are required for manual adjustment of the component parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,323 is directed to a tool for mating two pipes. That tool is entirely different from the scissors structured, cam locking mechanism of the present invention which permits it to be dropped into narrow trenches and to be activated directly above the pipes. Prior art tools cannot achieve this versatility.